A White Raincoat and A Pink Top Hat
by Starfront
Summary: Kurt comes to the Park one day when he was six. It was supposed to just be a trip with his mom but it turned into so much more
1. Nice To Meet You

**This story is just Kurt and Blaine when they were little. I always wanted to write this fic.**

**I don't own Glee but I sure wish I did **

It was brisk morning for Lima. Most people were sitting in their homes, still sound asleep. The wind rustled the leaves on the grown and caused them to blow in the air. A boy, no older than 6 or 7, walked hand in hand with a woman. She was a sight to see. Her emerald eyes showed just between the strands of her straight, chestnut hair. Her lips were a pale pink color. She didn't wear any make up. On her legs were a pair of old jeans and above that was a simple blue shirt. She smiled at the little boy by her side. He looked much like the women. He had the same piercing eyes and the same thin hair. They shared a smile and a laugh. A difference between them however, was their fashion. The mom was dressed casually but the same couldn't be said for the young boy. He wore a pair of tight, black pants with the tips of black boots sticking out from below them. A pure white raincoat sat on his shoulders. To top the outfit of, the boy wore a pink top hat that he would adjust every now and then. The two walked down the path of the park. Everything around them was silent and the only thing you could hear was two voices, their voices. From the direction of the playground, both of them heard a laugh. It seemed like a little boy. The woman searched the park with her eyes. There were no other adults in the area. She walked over to a bench that lay close to the jungle gym.

"You stay here Kurtie, okay?" She pointed to the bench and the boy, who was most likely named Kurt, obeyed. He watched as the women walked over to the slide. She turned a corner and Kurt could no longer see her. While Kurt sat on the bench, curious to what was going on, the woman began to search for the source of the laugh. She soon came across a boy who looked about Kurt's age.

"Hi there." She called out in a sweet, friendly voice. The boy, who had dark curls for hair, turned towards her. He smiled at her and then slid down the slide. Once he reached the bottom, he walked over to her. The boy was still smiling. Kurt heard the woman talk and leaned over, trying to catch a view. The curly hair boy looked up at the woman. His eyes were wide and a hazel green color. They were full of life, which was matched by his smile. His eyebrows met in a peak so they appeared like triangles. The woman laughed at this and then began to speak again.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. Her tone remained the same, as it was before, very soothing and comforting.

"I don't know." The boy shrugged. His voice was soft and lacked any worrisome that you would expect in his situation.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked. She was curious about this boy. Her back hurt so she sat on the woodchips, as did the boy. He thought for a minute.

"I don't know. They are always oblivious to my existence." The boy picked up a woodchip and analyzed it. He then began to pick it apart. The woman looked at the boy. She was amazed with the vocabulary of this child.

"How old are you?" she decided that would be her last question. She was expecting the average 'I'm 6 and 3 quarters.' Age was very important to little children and she knew that.

"I'm not exactly sure but I assume that I'm around 6. My parents never told me." The boy said this as if nothing was out of the norm. He finished playing with the woodchip and tossed it aside. As the boy stood up, his massive curls bounced. He held out a hand to help the woman up. She smiled and pretended to use it as to not offend the boy.

"Thank you…" she paused, not knowing the name of this boy.

"Blaine." He responded. She laughed.

"Thank you Blaine. It was nice to meet you." She waved goodbye to the boy and walked over to Kurt. He sat obediently on the bench. Meanwhile, Blaine waved frantically at the woman, trying to get her attention.

"What happened mommy?" Kurt asked the woman, probably his mother.

"I just wanted to make sure that boy was okay. He's the same as you Kurtsie." She helped him get off the bench, which was a good distance off the ground.

"Is he?" Kurt asked. He seemed worried about the stranger. His mom felt a sense of pride that her son cared about someone he had never met. It showed a good future for the six year old.

"Yes Kurt, he's fine." Kurt's mom assured him. She herself wasn't sure if Blaine was in fact okay. He didn't even know his own birthday or where his parents were. But she decided that it wasn't her business and decided to let the boy continue living what he had for approximately six years, if that's how old he was.

"What's his name mommy?" Kurt asked. He fixed his hat and brushed his hands down his coat to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Blaine." His mom replied. She put her arm around his shoulder and laughed with her.

"I like that name. Blaine." He repeated it multiple times. His mother laughed and as the two passed the playground, Kurt looked for Blaine.

"Is that him mommy?" Kurt asked, pointing to the curly haired boy. His mother nodded. "HI BLAINE!" Kurt shouted. Blaine looked over at the two and smiled.

"HI!" He yelled back, and then went down the slide. Kurt hid his face in his hands and ran off. He was embarrassed of being yelled at. Kurt's mom jogged up to where Kurt had been.

"I like Blaine mommy." He smiled and began to hum defying gravity.

"Me too sweetie." She thought back to their conversation. Blaine was one of the most polite people she had ever met.

"This is the best time we ever had on our park trips." Kurt stated. His mom nodded in agreement.

"It has been, hasn't it?" She replied. Both of them walked off the park's path and into the street.

**Just a short taste for Chapter One. I really like writing them as kids. It's really fun REVIEW please xD **


	2. Finally Sunday

**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this so sorry if it isn't Quality…. Haha **

**I don't own Glee, blahblahblah**

The next day Kurt had persuaded his mother to take him to the park again. He was hoping Blaine would be there. Kurt had little hope though because through his many park trips, that was the first time seeing Blaine. He intrigued Kurt. He seemed completely different from anyone Kurt had ever met. Since Kurt had school during the day, his mom could only take him in the afternoon. The park was much more crowded than it was the previous morning. Kurt's mom walked over to talk to other adults from the neighborhood. Meanwhile Kurt, who was wearing striped yellow and black pants, searched the playground for Blaine. He saw groups of people from his school playing but none of them would invite Kurt to play. He knew that because Kurt had tried to ask to play before. They always said there were too many people already. Kurt always walked away sadly. He hid this from his mom. Kurt knew he was just better than everyone and that's why they wouldn't play with him.

Kurt had walked around the playground at least 3 times before he gave up. Blaine wasn't here. Kurt walked over to his mom and tugged her arm. She looked at him and knew he wanted to leave. She said goodbye to the other parents who watched their kids play and grabbed Kurt's hand. Usually Kurt would have been embarrassed by this but today, he didn't care. Kurt walked through the gate significantly unhappier than yesterday. He figured that Blaine would come one day.

For the rest of the week, Kurt would ask everyday to go the park. He knew that he had to see Blaine again.

"I'll take you on Sunday!" Kurt's mom told him repeatedly. It was always her response. Kurt eagerly awaited Sunday. He made sure that they would go in the morning, just like last week. That way the park will be empty and Blaine would be there.

Once Sunday rolled around, Kurt had found his raincoat and top hat to wear again. He wanted to make sure Blaine would recognize him. Just like the week before, the park was practically empty. That was one of the benefits of living in Lima, everyone went to church. Kurt walked into the park, two feet ahead of his mom. He motioned her to sit on a bench. She laughed and sat, reading her book. Kurt walked over to the playground and walked around. He heard a laugh. Kurt looked all around but he didn't see anyone. He heard it again. Now Kurt was getting frustrated.

"HELLO?" He called. Kurt only hoped for an answer. He looked under the jungle gym. "HELLO?" He called again. Then he heard a scream. Suddenly, Blaine came falling down. Kurt fell to the ground with Blaine on top of him.

"Sorry." Blaine said. He got up and held his hand out for Kurt. Kurt however, was a little annoyed with Blaine and got up on his own. He brushed the woodchips off his coat and pants.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt asked. He began to pick wood out of his hair.

"I wanted to scare you!" Blaine said. He swayed with his arms behind his back.

"Oh." Kurt said. "Why?" He sat on a swing and began to gain altitude.

"Because I thought you laugh." Blaine said, still on the ground.

"Oh." Kurt said again. He had to talk louder since he was moving. "Do you want to swing?" Kurt asked. He kicked his foot towards the empty swing on his left.

"Okay! Thanks Kurt! I really appreciate that." Blaine sat on the swing and slowly caught up to Kurt's speed.

"Look Kurt! Our swings are parallel." Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"Our swings are what?" Kurt questioned. He didn't think parallel was even a word up until now.

"Oh, Parallel. It means that if we each drew a line from our swings, then they would never touch, no matter how far we go. Isn't that cool?" Blaine said. He seemed to be fascinated in this.

"Uh, yeah. Where are you parents?" Kurt asked. He tried to change to the subject to something he knew.

"I don't know. I just come to the park on Sundays. They don't take me." Blaine said. He didn't make eye contact with Kurt.

"How do you not know?" Kurt asked. He wanted to figure out Blaine.

"Well I mean my parents ignore me. They leave food and stuff but other than that, I'm just there." Blaine said. Kurt was confused.

"So they just don't talk to you or anything?" Kurt slowed down his swing so he could concentrate on the conversation.

"Nope. I mean, they did for a while but my daddy is always drunk and my mom works two jobs." Blaine said. He slowed his swing to a stop and looked at Kurt.

"Oh. What does it mean to get drunk Blaine?" Kurt felt bad that he was asking so many questions. Kurt already knew that Blaine knew so much more than he should.

"Oh, yeah. It's when like..." Blaine paused, trying to find the right words. "You know that drink that parents drink but you can't?" Blaine asked. He figured if Kurt knew what alcohol was then it would be easier.

"Yeah." Kurt said. He got off his swing.

"Well, when you drink too much, you can't really control what you say and stuff." Blaine said. He also got off his swing and ran over to the slide.

"Oh so he doesn't talk to you because he isn't himself?" Kurt asked. He didn't know how oblivious he was to the reality of Blaine's situation.

"Yeah. And my mom works two jobs because my dad can't work since he isn't always himself." Blaine said. "But let's talk about something else." Blaine said, smiling. Kurt laughed and agreed. He jumped up on the jungle gym. Kurt walked over to the slide and sat next to Blaine.

"Do you like to sing?" Kurt asked.

"I mean, I don't very much. I guess I do." Blaine shrugged. He began to slide down the slide but caught himself. Kurt giggled.

"Oh. Well I LOVE to sing. I'm good at it too!" Kurt stood up. "Would you like to hear anything?" Kurt asked. He loved performing just as much as he loved singing.

"Sure!" Blaine said. He was still sitting down so he had to look up to see Kurt.

"Alright, here we go!" Kurt cleared his throat.

"KURT! We have to go home! It's almost lunch!" His mom called. Kurt pretended to give her a death glare attempting to make Blaine laugh. He did let out a giggle.

"I gotta go! Bye Blaine!" He gave Blaine a quick hug and then ran off to meet his mom.

"Hey Kurtie. Sorry to interrupt your play date." His mom laughed.

"It's okay mommy!" Kurt said. He thought about Blaine's dad. "Mommy, wouldn't it be weird if you weren't always yourself?" Kurt asked. He could imagine his mom as anyone else but his mom.

"Yeah. It would." She said. They had almost reached the end of the park.

"Luckily we are all just who we are." She said. Kurt smiled and hugged his mom. Sunday had become his new favorite day.


End file.
